The Mole/Trivia
General Trivia *He is usually seen with Handy and Lumpy, especially in Don't Yank My Chain, Concrete Solution, and No Time Like the Present. This trio makes up "No Hands, No Eyes, and No Brain". *In Blind Date, The Mole was supposed to go on a date with Giggles. Due to a misunderstanding, however, he goes on a date with Lumpy instead. He is, however, seen with Giggles in the Love Bites short, Cold Hearted. *The credits of the Halloween episode Can't Stop Coffin state that The Mole is voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, The Mole does not speak at all. This is a joke that was also used in the previous episode, Read 'em and Weep, with Cro-Marmot. In reality, Dean MacDonald is an animator of Happy Tree Friends. *The Mole can be seen without his cane in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Stealing the Spotlight, From Hero to Eternity, Doggone It, Gems the Breaks, Mime to Five, Idol Curiosity, Wipe Out!, Wingin' It, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Something Fishy, False Alarm, Clause For Concern, The Chokes on You, Breaking Wind, All In Vein, No Time Like the Present, By The Seat Of Your Pants, Spare Tire, Buns of Steal, and Pet Peeve. *Ironically, he has an interest in photography as seen in See What Develops and Tongue in Cheek. He is seen taking pictures in Mole in the City. He is also the cameraman for a news station in Breaking Wind. *When The Mole feels cold a rattling sound can be heard as he shivers. This happens in Blind Date and No Time Like the Present. *Mel from "Growing Up Fisher" is similar to The Mole in that they're both blind men that are often trusted with ironic jobs (both official and unofficial) that they should not be able to. **He also resembles Mr. Magoo, as both of them are blind and disasters may happen when they are wandering around, and tend to misuse things around them due to their condition. *''The Wrong Side of the Tracks, ''Dunce Upon a Time, and Double Whammy Part I are the only TV episodes to feature Handy and Lumpy without The Mole. *He is the only handicapped main character without any known mental disorder. *The Mole is able to eat things off-screen, as is shown in the episodes Blind Date and Can't Stop Coffin, even though we never see his mouth, similar to how Handy and Cro-Marmot can perform hand-related tasks off-screen. *Although he almost never notices his mistakes, he may have some vision or other reliable senses. An example of this is in Wrath of Con, where he actually notices that Sniffles is missing his pass (though this could be explained by Sniffles' annoyed grunt when he notices he is missing his pass and The Mole could have picked up on this). *Despite his overall kind nature, The Mole seems to be extremely stubborn, acting like he can see when he cannot. Others speculate that he is a sadist and only pretends not to notice the carnage and deaths around him. *The Mole is the 17th character to come back to life after dying, as he died in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and came back in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. **Mime also happened to die and revive in the same two episodes as The Mole did, but The Mole is counted as the 17th since he appeared after Mime in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *The Mole has had the second most careers out of all the characters, with only Lumpy having more. *He is the only male character to appear in all of Disco Bear's TV starring roles and survive all three. **The Mole has never killed anyone nor himself in Disco Bear's starring roles. *He is the only character to co-star with Splendid, and not be killed (occurring in See What Develops). *In Internet Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Myopic, meandering marches most often lead to macabre mishaps. **This is unusual, as myopic means nearsighted, but The Mole is blind . **Also, macabre means disturbing or horrifying because of the involvement with or depiction of death and injures, making his alliterate sentence the only one so far that acknowledges the show's violent nature. *The episode Mole in the City is the only time The Mole successfully completes his objective. Due to this, it may be likely that The Mole is better suited at being a spy than living as a normal citizen. *''All In Vein'' is the only episode so far where The Mole expresses sadness. *''Spare Me, ''Clause For Concern, and Buns of Steal are the only regular episodes where The Mole appears without Lumpy. *His starring card in the TV series is similar to Splendid's TV starring card. *In some episodes, The Mole appears to be photo-aware (able to tell the difference between light and dark) instead of completely blind. In Gems the Breaks, he can tell both that the light changes and that Splendid's heat vision is in his way; in Stealing the Spotlight, though he somehow survives Lumpy's Christmas lights, he does attempt to shield his eyes from them; in A Sight for Sore Eyes, he notices when his light bulb malfunctions; and in Who's to Flame?, though it takes time, while in the sewer, he clearly notices that he is in a dark area and attempts to rectify that by lighting a match. *Some people thought that The Mole had no eyes, but this was proven false in Pet Peeve when it was shown that he has eye sockets. *If you choose The Mole in the Vision-O-Rama feature on the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show nothing, even though the music and sounds from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya can be heard. This is obviously a joke on how he is blind, so he would not see anything on the screen. *He is based of the creator's daughter who's also blind. This is the reason why The Mole rarely dies in the older episodes until the creator left the show. Design *The Mole has buckteeth, as can be seen in Pet Peeve. Whether or not he has a triangular frown like the other characters is still unknown. *Like his species, he has little to no eyesight. *A goof in his character design is that his ears are on the top rather than the sides of his head. *The Mole's head has gotten slightly bigger since the TV series. *The Mole is the only character who has a heart-shaped nose but lacks a philtrum. **However, it is possible that he might have one, as his jacket covers half of his face. ***This is evidenced by the fact that he has a philtrum in Mole in the City. *Despite being a mole, he seems to resemble a bear more than a mole. **He resembles his species in Mole in the City. Episode Statistics *Despite his high survival rate, he dies in two out of his three TV starring roles, A Sight for Sore Eyes and Don't Yank My Chain. *He appears in all three episodes of Lesser of Two Evils, Seventh Heaven, Nine Lives, and Eleventh Hour. *The Mole has the fourth most appearances in the TV series. *He survives in every short he appears in, like HTF Break and Love Bites episodes. *He is one of the few characters who starred in three TV episodes. The others are Pop, Cub, Giggles, Disco Bear, Russell, Flippy, and Splendid. *Cuddles, Handy, and Lumpy appear in all of his starring roles in the TV series. Handy is the only character to die in every episode. Cuddles dies in two episodes and Lumpy dies in only one. **In the second internet season, Giggles and Lumpy appear in both of his starring roles. Giggles survives both episodes and Lumpy dies in one. *Despite his three starring roles in the TV series, only one mainly focuses on him, that episode being A Sight for Sore Eyes. *The Mole is a featuring character in Mime to Five, Aw, Shucks!, No Time Like the Present, and Buns of Steal. He had more of an appearance role in the first two episodes and a starring role for the last two. **In Party Animal, Concrete Solution, and Who's to Flame? he had an appearance role, when he should have had a featuring role. *The Mole is one of only four characters who survive three consecutive segments in the TV episodes. This happens in "Eleventh Hour" (Wingin' It, Tongue in Cheek, and Easy Comb, Easy Go). The others are Pop, Lumpy, and Cro-Marmot. *The Mole has co-starred with Petunia, Lumpy (four times), Sniffles, Handy (twice), Mime (twice), Giggles, Splendid, and Russell. **Like most characters, The Mole co-stars with Lumpy the most. *He along with Giggles, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels don't appear in any of the Still Alive episodes. *''Spare Tire'' is the only regular episode where he stars alone in. Kills and Deaths *The Mole's deaths usually involve his head, vehicles, and explosions. *The only episodes where The Mole's death isn't caused by other characters are Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, A Sight for Sore Eyes, and All in Vein. *Handy is the only character that The Mole has killed posthumously, just like Mime. This happens in Pet Peeve. *He only dies in 26 out of the 57 episodes he appears in. *The Mole is the sixteenth character to die in the TV series and the Internet series, and has so far never died in the shorts. *He is the only handicapped character with more kills than deaths. *The Mole is one of Mime's most frequent victims. *The Mole is the first character to kill Lumpy and Petunia. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 102 to 68. *He is often the last character to die, as seen in Happy Trails Pt. 1 (along with Toothy), Mole in the City (Debatable), Party Animal, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), No Time Like the Present, and Spare Tire. The only episodes where he is the first to die are A Hole Lotta Love, Concrete Solution, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Pet Peeve. *The only starring role where The Mole dies in are Don't Yank My Chain, A Sight for Sore Eyes and Spare Tire. *The Mole is one of only three characters who have killed Lumpy more than the number of times Lumpy has killed them back. The other characters are Splendid and Cro-Marmot (Debatable). *The TV series is the only season where the number of episodes The Mole has died in out numbers the amount of episodes he survives. *The only main character he has not yet killed is Mr. Pickels. *He is the first victim of Handy, Flaky, and Mime in the TV series. *He and Toothy are the last characters to be killed in the Season 1 finale. *The only characters who have not killed The Mole are Cuddles, Cub, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *To date, The Mole has killed Lumpy more times than any other character in the series has, with a total of 9 times. This also makes Lumpy his most frequent victim. *The Mole is one of the few characters with more than 100 kills. The others are Lumpy, Sniffles, Pop, and Fliqpy. *The Mole has the highest survival rate out of all the handicapped characters. **Coincidentally, he's the only one out of the handicapped characters that "rarely dies". *Although he is not killed by Fliqpy in Party Animal, he dies while Fliqpy is still in control, meaning that he's not one of the characters to survive an encounter with Fliqpy. Superlatives *He, Russell and Splendid are the only main characters to have had their official name change during the show (in The Mole's case from 'The Mole' in Pitchin' Impossible to 'Mole' in The Chokes on You). *He, Cro-Marmot and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters not to make an audible noise once in the series. *He is one of the three characters who lack good vision, the other two are Russell and Sniffles. *The Mole's mole usually changes its position when he turns to the other side; much like Lumpy's antlers, Lammy's bow, Nutty's eye and candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, Flippy's beret, Handy's tools, Sniffles' pocket protector, and Cub's diaper pin. *In Remains to be Seen, he is seen walking over the hills during the credits. This makes him the first character to be seen during a credit sequence. The only other one to date is Pop in Just Desert. *The Mole is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of themselves or another character, the others are Cuddles (thrice), Giggles (four times, one time offscreen), Toothy, Lumpy (twice, one time offscreen), Petunia, Nutty (twice, one time offscreen), Pop (Offscreen), Cub, (twice, one time offscreen), Flaky (twice, one time offscreen), Russell (Offscreen), and both sides of Flippy (thrice). *The Mole is one of seven characters not to have the same kind of eyes as the other characters(simply because we never see them). The other six characters are Lumpy, Nutty, Cub, Lifty & Shifty (from the TV series onwards), and Mr. Pickels. *The Mole is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of another character, the others are Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, Flaky, Cuddles, (Offscreen) Russell, and both sides of Flippy. *He is one of the few characters who is named after what animal he is. The others are Cub, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, Lammy and Mr. Pickels (who is a fruit). *He is one of the five characters whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode, the others are Mime, Pop, Cub, and Handy. Other characters, like Nutty (Nuttin' but the Tooth), Toothy (An Inconvenient Tooth), and Flippy (Flippin' Burgers), have segments of their names in episode titles. This excludes Smoochies. *He is one of the few characters who have made Flippy flip out. The others are Cuddles, Lumpy (thrice), Nutty (twice), Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, and Mime. *He is one of the characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Lumpy, Toothy (Debatable), Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Flippy, Flaky, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *The Mole is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, Russell, Lammy, Pop and Lumpy. *He, Handy, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, and Toothy are the only main characters to not star on their own in the TV series. **He is the only character to have three starring roles of the TV series not to star alone. *The Mole is one of three characters to have just his name and not "starring" or "and" in his starring card in the first season of the TV series. The others are Lifty and Shifty, because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish. *The Mole is one of the two characters who regularly wear glasses, the other being Sniffles. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia